


The Aspecters

by Luccera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, It's a love story, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Torture, Trans Male Character, it's actually not that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luccera/pseuds/Luccera
Summary: Hyozan is the Stray Informant who just got captured by the Empirical Faction. He promptly got thrown into a cell with the worst person possible.Watch these idiots break out and attempt to navigate the terrible, confusing world of human emotions! And politics, wars, and guilt complexes so enormous you might be tempted to call a therapist. And, well, the magical abilities known as Aspects, and how it shaped the world. I'm sure that's just a minor detail.





	The Aspecters

Hyozan flew into the air with a grunt. He twists his body in the air, harrowingly avoiding at least five trees. He doesn’t get why people like sending him flying so bad. The field they were fighting at is so nice.

Hyozan landed on a tree trunk. Water melted from the air and gathered on his skin, healing his broken ribs and bruises. Despite thinking of him as a Supporter, the Strength Aspecter did not pull his punches, unlikes the ones Hyozan previously fought. That sucks. He makes a living out of idiots.

Hyozan accelerated his blood flow and jumped out of the way of another kick, which obliterated the tree trunk he was sitting on, and then collapsed the earth underneath it. 

“You are terribly agile for a Water Aspecter.” The burly guy observed, nodding approvingly. He looked, for all intents and purposes, like he did not just try to kill Hyozan. 

Hyozan retaliated by aiming a leg at his head, using gravity to stomp in the man, hard. The golden barrier shielding the man’s arm as he blocked cracked. Hyozan spun again, this time a roundhouse kick. The barrier shattered into pieces, but he barely did any damage to the actual flesh. 

A mixed Aspecter? Such a troublesome mix, as well. The man was basically built as a human bulldozer. A Strength Aspect already has enhanced bone density and muscle toughness, in order for their body to endure the duress it’s put through. To be a Barrier Aspect on top of it is just filthy. Thank goodness the Barrier Aspect is so weak in this man. 

“You broke my barrier.” Said man commented, apparently one for stating the obvious. He doesn’t sound surprised, however. 

“Why don’t you just shut up, please?” Hyozan spat, and flipped out of the way, water spin from the air, two spheres hovering on his side. 

He needed it for this. 

Hyozan charged again, and this time, his kick obliterated through the barrier, ramming straight into the man’s side. He felt the ribs cracked, and the Strength Aspecter was sent back several meters. 

The water swirled around Hyozan’s broken leg, healing it in seconds. 

“Ah.” The Strength Aspecter smirked. “You are the Immortal Fighter. Reports said you were a guy.”

Hyozan is a guy, despite his body, and he always introduced himself as a guy. But the Empirical Faction doesn’t care for human rights of expression, so he doesn’t care to explain. 

“Are you going to talk the entire time?” Hyozan said, tense. 

“Yes.” The man said casually as he cracked his neck. “I’m glad to finally meet with you. We were given an order to kill, but now that I know you are a woman, I have a better idea.”

Yikes. Ew, no. That never sounds good. 

The man reappeared in front of Hyozan, a fist sent flying. 

He fucking knew the rat was hiding his true reaction speed!

Hyozan barely blocked, and the punch broke his arm, ramming into his skull. 

He hastily jumped back, water flashing around him. It doesn’t quite heal him in time, the crew-cut man right at his heel. 

Hyozan is at a severe disadvantage. His healing speed can’t possibly catch up if Hyozan decides to go into an offensive. That’s just a recipe for a very painful disaster. 

(Should he reveal himself…? Surely this is an emergency.)

He doesn’t have his armor, not even a cape, just a simple T-shirt and shorts, and this place was smoking hot, the fire they set around his camp reaching the area where they are fighting rapidly. Hyozan is terrible with heat. He can’t summon ice like this, which means his weapon option is confined to a local tree, something his opponent has no trouble obliterating. 

Hyozan decided to high tail.

“Running, are we?!” The Empirical Faction guy roared, excitement in his tone. Ew. 

Even if Hyozan can’t outrun the rat, he can find a local lake, and then it will be smooth sailing. He thinks. 

Hyozan leaped through the trees, using his small stature and power to keep from being burned and to weave through the branches. Wasn’t there a lake near here?

He can barely hear the echoing stomps and branches breaking behind him, the wind roaring in his ears. 

If they capture him, who knows what on Earth they could do? Hyozan ain’t want to die yet. He still has a mission. 

Hyozan arrived at the lake, and paled. A legion of soldiers stood in waiting. The lake was drained clean. As soon as they saw him, they set fire to the prepared tanks, turning the heat up high.

Somebody betrayed him. That’s the only explanation on how they could prepare for him so well. 

Hyozan had thought his status as a weak Water Aspecter informant would mean people underestimate him, but the Empirical Faction had wanted him so bad, they pulled out all stops. 

Hyozan hesitated for a second too long. 

A leg slammed into the side of his knee, breaking it. 

Hyozan screamed. He had forgotten to control his pain receptors, focusing on lubricating his joints for agility. He rolled away, shaking, and struggled to heal himself. His water is evaporating. The Strength Aspecter kicked him in the rib again, mercilessly. 

“Just stay down, girl.” The crew-cut man said, pityingly. “You will not die.”

Hyozan flipped the man off. 

The man sighed, like he actually expected Hyozan to smile and agree, and then aimed a blow straight at Hyozan’s neck. 

All in all? Terrible day. Does not recommended.

  


* * *

  


Hyozan woke up briefly.

It was hazy and painful, but there was screaming. Some guy was roaring obscenity, and he can hear flesh smacking into flesh and struggles. 

Hyozan went back to sleep. R.I.P to the guy, but it’s not as if he could help in this situation. 

  


When Hyozan woke up the next time, it was because someone poured what seems like a bucket of water on him. 

Bad mistake. 

He disrupted the asshole’s blood vessel. The stupid Empirical Faction soldier choked, pounded on their chest uselessly, and fell to the ground, dead. 

A blow came straight as his head. 

These things are bad for the health, you know? What happened to not letting him die?

  


Third time's the charm. When Hyozan woke up this time, there was a small cup of water in front of him, and the only person in the prison cell was another prisoner. 

As expected. 

The person had long and messy blonde hair, visible abs, too many lacerations and bruises, and a very disgruntled look on his face. 

Oh, no wonder why the Freedom Faction changed their messenger. The dude is sitting right here.

“So,” Fier grunted. “You are the reason why I got to go clean up. Thanks, but no thanks. I’m gay.”

Fier knew Hyozan was trans, which meant there is a camera somewhere in here, despite looking like a 1700s dungeon, with stone walls, torches, and chains. He wished they fully committed to the aesthetics and ditched technology. Would be so much easier for the spies. Fier was a good man, unwilling to sell out a fellow LGBTQ, even in prison. 

“That’s good.” Hyozan shrugged. It sent pain into his skull. “I don’t feel like having sex under watch either. Not my kink.”

Hyozan lifted the water in the cup and healed his head, and the dizzying headache stopped almost immediately. 

Hyozan sighed in relief, and then willed the water to the other side, healing the other man. The blonde grunted in appreciation. 

Hyozan experimentally tugged the lock that linked his thumbs, and his middle finger together. It prevented him from making a fist or separated his palms. His ankle was chained on two separate sides. 

Fier was enviously free. 

“This is sexism.” Hyozan grumbled, tugging his fingers.

“No, it’s just gross.” Fier grimaced. “They did the same to me when I was alone.”

“Why you?” Hyozan stared the man down. Sure, he was handsome, and they know each other, but does the Empirical knows that? They don’t honestly think they would sex each other just because hey, a familiar face, right? 

With their strict sexual laws, maybe people are just too horny in their Factions, and it affected their thinking. 

“... I’m a Fire Aspecter.” Fier said, uncomfortable.

(How is this the first he even thought of the possibility?)

In retrospect, yeah, duh. But Hyozan doesn’t care to pry, and the blond’s name might have been fake, so who knows. But this leads to another terrifying revelation. 

“Oh, no.” Hyozan cringed. “Oh god.”

“... Yeah.” Fier looked away. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to touch you, no matter what.”

Fire Aspecter and Water Aspecter famously does not mix. Not their personality, but rather their power itself. The birth deformity rate is astronomical. 

However, once in a rare, rare while, a miracle happens. 

A mixed Aspecter that can control Fire and Water. A perfect blend between terrifying offensive and brilliant support. There were exactly three in history, and all three went down as Legendary, capital L. Rumor has it that it only works if both the parents are powerful. Rumor also said the mother died immediately upon birth, eaten up in a terrifying explosion that resulted when you mix the elements perfectly.

Hyozan is powerful. Yes, he has an ego. 

Which means Fier is probably too. 

Which means, the Empire is trying to get them to birth a kid. 

Hyozan was going to cry. 

“Please don’t cry.” Fier said, panicking. He leaned forward, but does not dare to move an inch from his spot on the opposite side. 

Hyozan cried.

  


  


“... I’m dehydrated.” Hyozan complained at the camera, sniffling still. He rubbed his nose with his wrist. “Gimme water.”

“As if they would give you water.” Fier deadpanned. “Don’t you remember what you did when they did?”

“I’m about to die!” Hyozan yelled. “I need water! Why is this place so dry! I thought these people put guards up!”

It’s also cold, which Hyozan assumes is due to Fier.

“Because you are a Water Aspecter who can cut off blood flow of a man in a second.” Fier buried his face into his hands, exasperated. “Please, shut up.”

“He is correct.” A cold, amused voice sounded out. Both of them straightened and looked warily at the cell door. 

The Strength Aspecter who captured Hyozan casually stood in front of the door, holding a cup of water. 

“Seeing as you didn’t do it with me, I assume you can’t do it pass a barrier.” The man said, amused. 

“Xycer.” Fier hissed. “What are you doing here.” 

“Can’t you see?” Xycer said, inclining the cup. “I’m—“

Hyozan snorted.

They both turned to him. 

“Sorry.” He squeaked, chortling. “Continue on.”

“... Really?” Fier said, exasperated. 

“What kind of name is Xycer?!” Hyozan roared, and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach, laughing uproariously.

“... Can’t say people usually have that reaction.” Xycer said, dryly. He opened the cell and walked in, closing the cell door behind him. He set the cup in front of Hyozan, uncaring about whatever danger he might pose. That, there, is a man who fears nothing. 

“We will give you two about three days to get acquainted.” He said. “After that, we will use force. Understand?”

“What, you think it would work?” Hyozan grinned savagely, staring up at the man. “I’m not fond of dying, thanks.”

“We have found a potential cure for that.” The guy said, smug. Talk about patriotism. He acts like he invented it himself. “So no worries.”

“This is a waste of time.” Fier tucked his hands behind his head. “We are never going to do what you want.”

“I look forward to seeing how long that will last.” Xycer said, smiling mysteriously and viciously. The two got some bad blood between them, then. He walked away with a casual wave, without even looking backward. 

“You two got beef?” Hyozan raised an eyebrow when the man disappeared down a long empty hallway. Aww, they cleared a whole hall out for them. 

“Tried to capture me since I’m an informant.” Fier scowled. “They didn’t bother bringing more than a squad. Got his whole team and an arm. Somebody attached it back, though.”

Hyozan narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you the reason why they set fire to a whole forest and sent 5 squads after me?” He hissed. “They drained a whole lake and set off more than 10 bombs! My whole tent caught on fire! My tent! Padded with Ice!”

“Oops.” Fier said, casually, but his lips pursed a bit. 

(He reeked of guilt.)

“You dick!” Hyozan gasped, outraged.

“What would you have me do?!” Fier hissed back. “Just let myself be caught?”

“You were against 1 single squad!” Hyozan stomped his foot. “Why the fuck does a Fire Aspecter lose to a single squad?!”

“Did you not fight that guy?” Fier said, incredulous and offended. “He is a fucking General, you twat! Fire Aspecter are already bad against Barriers Aspecter, and you expect me to win against 8?!”

“I—! Ok fine, that’s valid.” Hyozan grumbled, slumping back on the wall. “Can you come and help me with the water? I can’t hold it like this.”

Fier stared at him like he was insane. He roared in frustration, and then stomped over. 

“Thanks.” Hyozan smirked. 

“I hope you choke on it.” Fier hissed, but he lifted the cup slowly and gently. 

Hyozan appreciates a good tsundere.

  


That night, an hour after Fier’s breathing evened out, on the other side of the cell, Hyozan cracked an eye open. He got up and carefully walked towards the blonde. His steps were soundless, not even a whisper on the stone floor. 

He cared not that the camera sees this, they cannot undo his work, once he had done it. 

Hyozan put his hands over the sleeping man, ready to write the rune. 

Fier shot awake, a hand wrapping his wrists. He pulled Hyozan’s arms at his back, a knee at his spine.

“... Amazing.” Hyozan commended. “To be able to keep so still for one whole hour.”

(How?)

“Thanks.” Fier snapped. “What do you think you are doing?”

“... Making sure you don’t betray me.” Hyozan said, honest. That will confuse the guy more than if he lied. 

“Really,” Fier said, pulling his arms painfully. “How?”

“Why on Earth would I tell you?” Hyozan said, baffled. 

“Worth a try. I guess.” Fier shrugged, judging from the movement he felt. “Did you tried to dispose of me?”

“Does that sound like a smart thing for me to do?” Hyozan snarked back.

“... No.” Fier said, and carefully got off of Hyozan. “Speak. What were you trying to do?”

“... As I said.” Hyozan shrugged. “Making sure you don’t betray me. The consequences for me will be…”

Fier grimaced. 

“I suppose you can’t really trust the words of a spy.” He said. He patted the floor next to him. “Come. Looks like neither of us will sleep tonight anyway.” 

Hyozan looked at the blonde, wary. 

“Tell me, for real,” Fier smirked. “Would you really have any issue killing me if I do something? They post no guards here. Nobody can save me.”

“... I suppose I don’t.” Hyozan said. Fier feared him too, he guessed. They both entered this field for a reason, and neither of them fear death, but they feared failing their mission. He wondered if Fier was caught mid-espionage. He settled down next to the half-naked man.

“I would like to ask for a vow.” Fier whispered. “A vow of blood. That would benefit both of us.”

Hyozan stared. 

“Uh, fuck.” He said, incredulous. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier? Save me the trouble of sneaking around.”

“I wanted to see what you would do.” Fier smirked. “I do wonder what you were about to do, that you need to be close to me.”

Hyozan bit his pinky finger, instead of answering. He held it up, waiting.

Fier, exasperated, did the same. 

They pressed their fingers together, muttering their vow of secrecy and alliances. Their blood intertwined, and shone, sealing their words into a life binding vow. 

“So,” Fier leaned back, relieved. “How’s life been treating you? Any luck cracking the Resistance’s code yet?” 

Hyozan slumped in his place. 

“They change it so often.” He pouted. “They have to have a Legendary in their midst, a memory-related one. There is no way every soldier just rememberers it.”

“I thought it must be so, as well.” Fier grimaced. “What happened to your hair, by the way? It’s rare to see it so short.” 

“Hmm?” Hyozan hummed. His hair used to be waist length, but he cut it just last month, the smooth and dark locks now stopped at the nape of his neck. “You don’t like it?”

“You know I do.” Fier said, quiet. He doesn’t even pink, damn spies. “You look beautiful, either way.”

(...? 

It wasn’t a lie…?)

“...Went into isolation for a bit.” Hyozan shrugged. He tapped two fingers against his left shoulder, looking like he patted some dust off. “Ran out of shampoo.”

“... I see.” Fier looked away. He wiped a thumb against his lower lip. “That’s a stupid reason.”

Hyozan leaned back on the wall. 

“Not really.” He mumbled. Only Fier would thank him for mourning the man and then called him stupid for doing it in the same breath. “Two months was a bit much. They were supposed to deliver the herbs at around one month’s mark.”

“... Hasty, I see.” Fier said, looking at Hyozan evenly. His own prized blond hair was messy and dirty, and he looked caked in dirt, despite allegedly getting to clean up. There was a bit of a bruise under his eyes. “Shipments are late, all the time.”

“... I trusted the supplier.” Hyozan shrugged. “So I went without for a few.”

Fier pressed his lips together. 

“And now you are here.” He spat, pissed off. He never liked Hyozan’s habit of skipping meals, even less so when it’s deliberate.

“Call me silly, if you want.” Hyozan deadpanned. “I rather adored the brand.”

“Famous brands are untrustworthy.” Fier narrowed his eyes, like he was wondering whether Hyozan was making fun of him. 

“Like I said.” Hyozan looked at him, meaningful. “I trusted the supplier.”

Fier stayed quiet. He stared at Hyozan, uncertain. The tension between them does not lessen for the circumstances. 

Hyozan smiled, eyes blinking slowly.

Fier looked away, shy. 

“I was thinking about braiding my hair.” He said, running his chipped, bitten nails through his hair. Better bite it off then let them be caught at something and ripped off. “With flowers. Don’t you think it will look nice?”

“Carmelia would suit you well.” Hyozan giggled. 

“... I was thinking wildflowers. The little pink ones, growing in the grass.” Fier smiled, softly.

Hyozan’s lips parted slightly. His chest felt hot. Courting. He planned on courting Hyozan?

(What’s going on? He lacks too much information.)

“... it’s sad the weather isn’t ideal for it.” Hyozan murmured. “The flower would wilt so quickly.”

“You can keep them alive.” Fier said, certain. “Can’t you?” 

“... of course.” Hyozan nodded. “Of course.”

(Poor guy doesn’t realize Hyozan could smell the guilt coming from him in torrent. Fier just affected a small and soft relieved smile.

He wondered what’s the guy’s plan.)

By morning, he was back on his side of the cell.

  


* * *

  


They honestly gave them three days to acquaint with each other. 

“Apparently, keeping promises is honorable.” Fier said duly. He tucked into himself, the thin cotton pants did nothing to warm him up. It’s probably taking all of his energy just to keep himself warm. 

The temperature lowered every single night, and it doesn’t rise back up. 

The Empirical probably wants them to stay close together, to create a bond, so they don’t feel bad for making a random dude rape an innocent ‘girl’. 

Pfft. Innocent. 

Fier resolutely does not go near Hyozan, tucking himself into a corner, and basically hibernated. It’s similar to Hyozan’s technique of increasing his blood flow. He heated up his own body temperature, basically staying in a constant state of overdrive. As long as the man doesn’t freeze to death, he guessed. 

They don’t feed the two of them much, so Fier doesn’t have any energy. Hyozan can tell Fier is malnutrition, and dehydrated, judging from how his abdominal muscle sticks out, and the way his ribs is seen from the side. Hyozan had shared the water he received with his fellow prisoners, choosing instead to carefully conserve the water in his body, and secretly suck them from the air. It wasn’t much, since the air is dry, but it was something. 

Days are long, and nights even longer when one has difficulty speaking. They chat, from time to time, when Fier could unclench his jaw long enough to.

On the third morning, Fier began to shiver. Hyozan was impressed. Even a Water Aspecter would have felt cold by now. They turned this place into a freezer, and the stone walls did nothing to retain the heat. 

Hyozan was fine. He was no weakling, after all. 

But he was beginning to feel bad for Fier. The blonde is hiding it well, but he can hear his teeth chattering. 

“Just come here.” Hyozan said, exasperated. 

“No.” Fier hissed. “Fuck off.” 

“We are not fucking just because we sit near each other.” Hyozan rolled his eyes. “Come here. You look absolutely disgraceful. The weaker you become, the worse it is for me, as well.”

“I don’t want to feel empathy for you.” Fier grunted. “Don’t concern yourself with me, either.”

(The first sentence is the truth.)

Hyozan pitied the guy. He probably feels a lot of pressure. The Empirical Faction was probably torturing him before this, and now he was brought in front of another person and was expected to rape them, possibly multiple times. If they do get out of this, the codependency and PTSD will be bad, and it will last a long, long time. They might never be able to get back on duties ever again. They might never get out of the insane asylum ever again. 

Hyozan also has no sympathy for people who act stupid. 

“Are you a dumbass?” Hyozan spat. Fier flinched. “You are going to literally die if you don’t get over yourself and come here. If you die, they might pair me with another guy, who will be ok with sacrificing me to stay alive! And even if you don’t, they are going to torture you! You want to be weak when they force aphrodisiacs down your throat? Come here!” 

Fier looked at him, wide-eyed. 

For the briefest of moments, he can see the flash of fear, uncertainty, and anxiety behind the amber eyes. God, this guy’s color scheme is so flashy. How is he a spy?

Then he scrambled over, and clutched Hyozan, shivering mightily. 

Hyozan increased his own blood flow. They pressed their chests together, to keep each other’s core warm. 

“Ew.” Fier said, tried to push his boobs out of the way. “I hate these things.”

“Doesn’t work like that.” Hyozan deadpanned. “Trust me, I tried.”

They angled their legs off each other, but honestly, as long as their cores are fine, the rest should warm up soon. 

Fier sighed in relief, and tucked his face into Hyozan’s neck. His nose is ice cold. Good thing Hyozan loved ice.

“Hey,” Hyozan whispered. He can tell the model of camera and microphone the Empirical Faction used are older models. It won’t pick up on their whispering. “There is a high chance that I will die in this mess.”

Fier pressed his lips together. Hyozan felt it against his collarbone. 

“I’m not going to touch you against your will.” Fier hissed, just as quietly. “And the Empirical doesn’t have any strong Fire Aspecter. They won’t— they won’t use anyone else.”

“Thanks, but there is more than one way to die.” Hyozan smiled bitterly. “And I have measures against rape. But if I do die, there is a safe in the East Forest, ok? I will give you a rune to see it, and a rune to unlock it. You have to get it to the Freedom Faction.”

“You are a Rune Aspecter, as well?” Fier said, surprised. “Oh, that explained a lot.”

“Does it?” Hyozan said, idly. “Will you do it?”

“I have no idea why you think I might have a chance to get out if you die.” Fier grumbled. “Without you, I’m pretty much useless. They know by now that they won’t get anything out of me. I was set to be executed.”

“... Don’t be so sure.” Hyozan said. “Will you do it or not?”

“Do I even have a choice?” Fier huffed. “Yes, of course. With my dying breath.”

“You are so dramatic.”

He was not.

  


“Talk to me, if you aren’t about to sleep.” Hyozan said, quiet. 

“Hmm…” Fier made a noise, rumbling his throat, content. He traced the line of Hyozan’s back leisurely. “Let me just enjoy this. It’s been a long time since I have… pleasurable contact.”

“I’m blushing.” Hyozan deadpanned. “Drop the formal tone.”

“Hyozan.” Fier whispered, and laughed breathlessly. “You feel brilliant.”

“Fier.” Hyozan said, his brows knitted. The man nearly shivered, at his name. 

(Is it a real name, after all? Did Fier actually gave Hyozan his real name? 

What a risky tactic.)

He wished he could run his hands through the blonde’s hair. With his fingers clasped like this, he could only put his arms around the other man’s neck. 

The Factions called him the Stray Informant when they weren’t thinking about him as the Immortal Fighter. Strays are ones that don’t belong to a faction, but make deals with one. They called Fier the Sun Informant, because of his hair, and the fact that the Freedom Faction’s symbol is the sun.

They called each other Fier and Hyozan, inside each other’s tents, because they looked out for each other. Fier was a spy, long before Hyozan even become an informant. Hyozan had connections to spare, but Fier has experience. How much, is unsure. 

“Your skin smells nice.” Fier mumbled. Hyozan thinks the man is insane. It’s not like he rolled around in scented soap. 

“You crazy.” He said dryly. “I smell like dirt. And sweat.”

“Did I stutter?” Fier challenged.

Hyozan accidentally inhaled just a touch too much. The blonde grinned at the sign of weakness.

“Who woulda thunk.” Fier singsonged. “The immortal Warrior is so shy.”

“Shy.” Hyozan deadpanned. “Me. Right.”

His fellow prisoner laughed.

* * *

  


Fier got dragged off on the fourth day. 

He was unconscious, and drenched when they tossed him back in. There was not even a bruise on him, which means waterboarding. Unless they have a real good Water Aspecter. 

That scenario was unlikely, seeing as the Empirical are racist as hell. The Elemental Aspecters mostly come from the East. The ones, rare as it is, in the West are weaklings. It would be a miracle they heal a bruise in a minute. 

Hyozan evaporated the water on the guy, and force it out of his lungs. He hid them in a secret place. Just kidding, he purified it, and kept it inside an artificial pouch inside his own body, to save for when he got dehydrated. It looks like he was just drinking it.

Fier coughed and gasped awake, looking around fearfully. 

Hyozan made no noise or sudden movement. He closed his eyes, and did not open them until the blonde’s breathing ease. 

“... Thanks.” Fier said, quietly. “I’m sorry, but I can’t reciprocate the gesture. Fire is useless for healing.”

(Hm… Somehow he even knows of Hyozan’s preference for truth and straightforwardness, even if he can’t tell Hyozan can smell lies.)

“I don’t need anyone’s help when it comes to healing.” Hyozan said, clinically. “Lungs?” 

“Clean. Dry.”

“Muscles. And tendons.”

Fier flexed them experimentally. Hyozan waited. He was in no hurry. 

“Good.”

“Skull.”

“No fractures, or headaches.”

“Bones? Organs?”

“Not today.”

“Throat.”

“... No.”

“Good.” Hyozan said, and sighed. “That’s good.”

“Don’t be so nice.” Fier said, leaning back on the wall opposite of Hyozan. Luckily, the temperature went back to normal. “I will blush.”

“Ha ha.” Hyozan said. Fier’s fingers are still shaking. The only reason why his throat was fine, tragically, is because he couldn’t scream.

“... Have you ever heard of Laocoon?” Hyozan said, sudden. 

(It’s a perfect bait.)

“The guy who got eaten by snakes for being a smart guy?” Fier said, slightly confused at the topic. 

“Yeah!” Hyozan leaned forward, grinning brightly. “Do you know of the sculpture?”

“What, the one where Michelangelo got chosen to fix?” Fier leaned his chin on his hand, settling down. “Kind of unbelievable how great the man is at sculpturing, for a Water Aspect.”

“What, you believe that stereotyping bullshit?” Hyozan grinned teasingly. “He painted in oils, you know. And nothing to say of countless other great painters, some of whom doesn’t even have an Aspect.”

“David. Leonardo. Rembrandt. Reuben is my personal favorite.” Fier smiled. “Yeah. I prefer sculptures though.”

“Bernini?” Hyozan grinned, because everybody loved Bernini. 

“The way he fucking sculpt flesh!” Fier slapped his thigh, excited. 

“I can’t say I love his subject matter, but the way he portrays humans and his work process is just amazing,” Hyozan said, dreamily. 

“I love his Apollo and Daphne’s sculpture.” Fier confided, grinning. “The vines, the attention to details at the way Apollo never truly gets to touch her…” 

“Remarkable.” Hyozan exhaled, lightly. The corner of his eyes wrinkled. 

(The man does research very well.)

Fier looked slightly startled, and blushed. 

It’s nice to have someone who understood your double meanings.

  


On the fifth day, Hyozan was carted off. 

They kept him for a whole day.

They systematically broke his bones, keeping the room hot enough that he either had to concentrate on either turning off the pain signal or die of dehydration. The torturer was a Barriers Aspecter. Once too many bones were broken off, they dumped a glass of water on him, barely enough to heal him. Every six hours, the torturer switched away, but Hyozan got no rest.

Hyozan was delirious by the twelfth hours, sobbing in pain. 

He doesn’t beg, not out loud. He counted in his head, from 1000, minusing 7’s.

By the 18 hours, Hyozan doesn’t even scream anymore, his breath hitching quietly. He was so exhausted, he couldn’t keep his head up. 

Hyozan knows what’s the body like, intimately. But he never got to understand it like this, one crack of a bone at a time. His fingertips, to the body of his fingers, all five of them in his palms. Then his wrists, cracking backward painfully, the motions sending intense and crippling pain into his broken and twisted hands. And then his arms, once, twice, thrice, each one. 

Hyozan was dizzy. He was sick with the pain. He must have vomited twice, and now, he was just dry heaving. 

They kept him awake by dripping water onto his head, drop by drop by stupid drop. The water won’t hurt him, like he knows it hurts some people, the drops slowly turning into the weight of a hammer, driving them insane with the pain and the echoing noises. But it keeps him awake. It keeps him painfully awake.

Healing was relief, and then healing was pain, all over again. 

Hyozan was tired of healing. Hyozan felt sick at healing. Healing was beginning to feel less like a blessing, and more like a curse. 

His eyes can’t focus anymore, and it’s opened, they are opened, he just can’t see a single thing anymore, not even registering the blobs of colors in front of him, all skin and purples and sickly green. 

When they finally tossed him back to the cell, it was a blessing. 

“Hyozan!” Fier said, desperate. “Hyozan! Keep awake! Here is the water! You need to heal yourself!” 

“No!” Hyozan screamed. “No more! No more healing!” 

“It’s me!” Fier doesn’t touch him, knowing better to. Hyozan already knew it was him, else he would have killed the blonde already. “It’s safe. You are back in the cell. Heal.” 

“No.” Hyozan insisted, shaking. “No. You can’t make me.”

“Please.” Fier pleaded. “Stay strong. Heal yourself.”

“No.” Hyozan shook his head, tears spilling. “Please no.”

“It will be fine.” Fier begged. “Just once more. It won’t hurt anymore.”

Fier sat by him for half an hour, whispering in a soft tone, until he calms down, and finally healed himself, limbs twitching in phantom pains for hours and hours afterward.

They don’t sit close to one another. 

Hyozan finds himself wondering about the broken tone Fier used to beg him. Isolation does terrible things to the human minds. Hyozan was probably the only friendly person and contact Fier had in a month or two. This torture takes a lot out of Hyozan, but it will also take from Fier. 

(The regret and guilt ate at the blonde, even if he doesn’t let all of it on his face.)

  


Fier sat next to him that night, sorrow etching into the lines of his face. He feared to leave and feared to stay close.

(Real fear. 

Fool.)

Hyozan feared what the obvious tells say about them.

“... Don’t you think it will be better if winter comes?” Fier said, eyes closed and head bowed. “You like winter.”

“Winter is lonely.” Hyozan said, trying not to show how that shock him. “I can’t get vitamin D if the sun isn’t there, you know?”

“... You will be fine.” Fier smiled, bitter. “After winter, spring will come. Everybody likes spring.”

Hyozan understood the guilt and self-hatred well. But he also has backers and long-running contacts, who understands this line of work, and who helped him deal with it. Does Fier has anyone like that for him? Does his family even know? Was it just in this situation, that he is saying that? Or does his guilt and loneliness run so deep, it turns suicidal?

(Hyozan can’t say he doesn’t understand plans going wrong, but to think he would feel so guilty.) 

“I like the cold.” Hyozan confided. “But I don’t want winter. I rather like the warmth. Especially afternoons, you know? There are always such nice rays in the afternoon.”

Fier’s cheeks reddened. They always met in the afternoon. It was basically their time. 

“I like afternoons as well.” Fier said, softly and then turned away. He laid down back to back with Hyozan. 

Alone, together. 

  


(A risky plan. A really risky plan. Hyozan thought. 

Why so risky? How was Hyozan’s contacts discovered? Was it his armor? 

Then they must have known someone from his contacts.

But to know and not to be a part of the family?

To know and not to have been met with death?

Hyozan would have known about an excommunicated in that age bracket. 

Fier can’t be working alone, then.

Or can he?

If he wasn’t, why wouldn’t his partner tells him that Water Aspecters from the family can read emotions?)

He was such a valued spy of the Freedom. Rumor has it he knows the Leader directly. 

There is no way the Leader of Freedom would sacrifice somebody like that in this way. 

Hmm… 

Come to think of it, where has the Leader of Freedom been recently?

It can’t be death, or grievous injuries. 

That leave…

If Fier is doing this for the reason he thinks of, then that opened up a lot of questions about the guy’s origin. He supposed… He will have to delay help, then.

Hyozan covered himself in secret runes, when Fier got dragged off. 

From the camera, it just like he is checking his limbs.

Two can play this game.)

  


They went alternatively. Fier eventually got switched out of water torture. They figured the Empirical finally realized that it wouldn’t help to make the guy fear water if they wanted him to fuck a Water Aspecter. Fier got a much higher pain tolerance than Hyozan.

“I can simulate adrenaline high effects.” Fier said, dull. “It helps with the pain. Xiphoid process.”

“What kind of name is that?” Hyozan said, disgusted. He was healing the man’s ribs. Fier was appalled to hear that a healer like Hyozan has no idea of the names of bones and muscles and whatever else he was healing. Now, the man just called them out as he felt Hyozan healed it. 

Hyozan was starting to memorize it, annoyingly enough. 

“No idea.” Fier shrugged, and sighed as the pressure in his lungs released. “This one is a true rib. It’s the sixth one.”

“I’m fairly disturbed that you can tell.”

“Gotta have a hobby.”

Hyozan also got switched out of breaking bones, since he started screaming at being touched. 

They locked him in a hot chamber, hours after hours. 

He just collapsed whenever he got back now. 

Fier sucked off the heat with his palm. Hyozan succinctly informed him that he can probably do that since heat transfer from hot to cool place. Fier succinctly informed him that it’s because he has a Fire Aspect. Hyozan argues that even as an Aspecter, their ability worked within a set of laws, and one of the laws is heat transfers. Fier argues that he doesn’t really care. 

“And you know how Newton's law of cooling states that—“

“The rate of heat loss of a body is directionally proportional to the difference between the body and its surroundings.” Fier recited, dutifully. “Yeah, I know.”

Hyozan paused, and stared at the blonde, unholy delighted.

Fier turned to him, horrified. 

“If you tell anyone—” He choked. 

“No, man.” Hyozan grinned. “It doesn’t work like that. That’s my blackmail material.”

“Shit.”

Hyozan has no idea how this is going to help them fuck. Can you get it up if you have no will to live? Or do they mean to just break them so bad that they just do whatever the Empirical says? Maybe it’s meant to create this bond between the two, helping each other in need. Maybe it’s all three. Who the fuck knew.

All Hyozan knew was that it wasn’t working. He thinks the Empirical doesn’t really understand what gay means. Fier can’t get it up, looking at Hyozan’s body, and Hyozan feels sick at the idea of being penetrated like that and then get pregnant. 

Just for funsy, he thinks, Fier actually got tossed in a cold room. Like, not even many times. Just twice. Hyozan figured they found out that Fier doesn’t do as well in cold temperatures as he could in hot. It was just going to kill the Fire Aspecter. 

Fier came back, and every part of him was chattering. Even his spines were shaking. 

“Do you trust me?” Hyozan whispered, holding the man.

“I— I have no— nobody else, r— right now.” Fier said, miserable. Well. Ain’t that true. Hyozan placed a hand on the man’s chest, and accelerated his blood rate. Fier twitched, surprised, but let him. 

Even once Fier’s temperature returned to normal, he still wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. Hyozan knew, better than anyone, how the cold feels like it stays in your bones, how your body remembers the touch of ice. 

“Come on.” Hyozan stood up, and beckoned the other man up, as well. “Get up.”

Fier doesn’t even question it, he immediately stood up, grabbing Hyozan’s outstretched hand. He doesn’t even ask why. Hyozan wished he was stupid enough to notice that the blonde did it entirely on purpose, fully aware of his actions and its implications. He supposed they can’t go lower than allowing one another to control each other’s heart rates. 

(What’s all of this sacrifice for?)

Hyozan pulled Fier into the middle of the room, and held their linked hands up, a hand on the other man’s bare waist. 

Fier’s eyes flashed in recognition, and he grinned, mischievous. His backs still shivers. 

“I have gotten better since the last time.” He leaned close, grinning wolfishly. 

“Well, then.” Hyozan lifted his chin in challenge. “Demonstrate.”

Fier did. 

It’s kind of stupid to go and exhaust themselves when the Empirical is already doing such a great job of it, but they danced until their bodies ached and their backs slicked with sweats. They moved through different dances, going from tango, to ballet, moving their bodies to unheard songs. 

It’s strange. They are such different people. 

Everything from their taste in clothes, to their taste in music differs. Their tempos are different. And yet, when they danced together, it feels like those parts of them disappeared, and they were just humans, utterly humans, and having fun. They were in sync, partly because they both had to memorize the dances and songs, but they also sync, because it was easy, with each other. 

Their bodies moved in tandem, and Hyozan forgot to think of them as apart, ever or at all.

Eventually, Fier collapsed, moaning as he stretched and arched his back against the cool floor, a blessing on their heated bodies. 

“Stretch properly, come on.” Hyozan grinned, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

Fier groaned wordlessly, and they parted, each going back to their own plane of the world. 

  


Hyozan’s fingers are freed, and he waited three full days until he played with Fier’s hair. The blonde laid on the floor, his hair in every direction, a fountain of golden locks. 

Hyozan went through the curls meticulously, deftly untangling any knots. He doesn’t show how much he loved touching Fier’s hair. What if the Empirical cut it in retaliation?

“Isn’t the basement supposed to be colder?” Fier said, voice faux calm. 

Hyozan carefully does not pause in his work. If he paused immediately, that would be hella suspicious. He discreetly glanced at the blonde’s crotch, for signs of the arousal he mentioned. Nothing, but for people who can control their blood flow, it’s probably irrelevant.

“Do you find it warm?” Hyozan asked, cheerily. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Fier huffed. 

“I suppose, now that you mentioned it.” Hyozan hummed. “Especially my feet, don’t you think?” 

“I feel it more in the sole of my feet.” Fier said, eyes closed contently. At the scalp, then. Hyozan tugged the hair a bit more, affecting the scalp. 

Fier cracked an eye open, warningly.

Hyozan giggles, but stopped, resolving to save the information for another day. 

  


After two weeks, they switched tactics.

Fier stared at Hyozan, wide eyes. 

Hyozan crosses his legs, and smiled seductively, raising his arms to flaunt the wonderful lingerie he was dressed in. 

“Hey, boy.” He winked. 

They both burst into laughter. 

“You look so ridiculous!” Fier said, pounding his fist on the floor. “Empirical lingerie! Oh my god, my lungs.”

“I almost lost it in the changing room.” Hyozan giggles, pinching his cheeks. Oh god, his cheeks hurt. His brain hurt. His stomach hurts. He was laughing too much.

“This might be a torture.” Fier gasped. “A laughter torture.”

It set both of them off again. 

Then, it was Fier’s turn.

“I’m offended they don’t have any good lingerie for men,” Fier said, outrageous, looking at the G-string he was provided. 

Hyozan buried his face into his knees, shaking. 

“Madam, don’t you feel attracted to this lowly one?” Fier affected a dramatic and tragic tone. “But this one loves you so much!”

“What are you, a 1600s rent boy?” Hyozan snickered. 

“Don’t I look like one?” Fier waved, seductively. He failed deliberately.

“Not really.” Hyozan grinned. “I know better rent boys.”

“What rent boy has abs like this?” Fier said, gesturing at his six-packs. 

“None.” Hyozan deadpanned. “They ain’t malnutrition.”

“True that.” Fier shrugged. He frowned down at his clothes. “The Empirical’s taste in clothes is just as bland as their taste in food.”

“You call what they serve, food?” Hyozan stared at Fier like he spontaneously grew another head. “You kidding?”

“I mean, not the shit they serve us.” Fier rolled his eyes. “Like that slop is just an offense to humanity. But the shit they serve their beloved citizens aren’t any better, either.”

“I’ve never had Empirical food.” Hyozan shrugged. “What’s it like?”

“No spices.” Fier grimaced. “Like, whatsoever. I think they only use salt for their seasoning. Not even pepper.” 

“I forgot you are from Central, what’s with how pale your skin is.” Hyozan blinked. “Some of the spices you people use are mystifying. That numbing pepper thing? Wack.”

(... Central? 

This… isn’t right?)

“You mean Sichuan pepper?” Fier snickered. “You can’t handle a little bit of pepper, really? The almighty Immortal Warrior?”

“What, do you like it?” Hyozan said, astonished. 

“I add it to most of my food.” Fier laughed. “Do you like your food bland, or something?”

“Not liking numbing your mouth is normal.” Hyozan rolled his eyes. “I like spicy food, though.”

“No, you don’t. You like miso, don’t you?” Fier grinned, eyes twinkling in mischief. “You like savory and warm food, but you can’t actually eat them hot.”

“What the fuck.”

Fier crackled. 

“No, seriously.” Hyozan hissed. “How the fuck? I’ve never eaten in front of you.”

“Yes, you have.” Fier grinned. “You like girls with braided hair, don’t you? You always stared at me when I braid my hair.”

Hyozan’s jaw dropped. 

He crossed the room, and sat down across from Fier. He whispered into the man’s ears. 

“You’ve got an Illusion Aspect?” Hyozan said, quietly. “Or a Minor Aspect, like Mist?”

“Nope!” Fier grinned. “I’m just that good.”

“I could’ve sworn I’ve never felt—” The light bulb went out in Hyozan’s head. “You fucking Fire Aspect! Goddammit! No wonder you fooled me!”

In a span of a second, Fier shifted, his head lowered slightly and his gestures shy. He looked at Hyozan demurred. Even his body temperature and heart rate changes, into something Hyozan would expect from a noncombatant. He quickly braided his long mane into a messy braid, resting over his shoulder.

“Would you like some more wine, sir?” He purred, sounding like the highest rated courtesan.

Hyozan stared. 

“You’ve gotta teach me.” He said, eyes twinkling. “Please.”

“No way!” Fier shrieked, and giggled, a hand over his mouth. “It’s a trade secret.”

“Oh, fine.” Hyozan pouted. He looked to the upper left, and rubbed his thumb and pointer together in front of his chest. His left knee pointed outward, slightly. An unfair trade, Hyozan thought. Outrageously disproportionate, even. 

(Hyozan’s Master would slay him for making such obvious bait.

But let’s see how desperate Fier is.) 

Fier giggled outwardly. He let a silver of excitement through, deliberate. 

“You are cute.” He purred, rubbing the tip of his hair, a question. “Are you that weak to this hairstyle?”

Hyozan flipped his hair, lightly. 

“What can I say?” He grinned when the other man’s eyes widened. “It’s my favorite.”

A code from the Secret Society was his trading material. Most people would part a limb or possibly their lives for it. The Secret Society is notoriously hard to enter, but if you know their code, they will accept you as part of their family. The Secret Society’s protected consisted of abilities that are outright reality-altering. These people were secretly collected, and groomed, hence, the name. They take on identities of an average citizen, and it was impossible to discern them from normal people; they were that good. These people will response for the family, as a thanks for the protection and anonymity they were provided. All parts of the family will, in turn, do anything to protect said anonymity for them. 

A wonderful relationship. 

Fier smiled. His hand clasped in front of his chest. It’s not a sign, unless you look closely to see his pointer finger twitching from left to right. 

Are they coming, he asked.

(Poor guy. He is so excited, he doesn’t think of why Hyozan is letting it slip so easily.)

“You are making me blush.” He demurred. 

Hyozan leaned back on his palms, eyes heated. His right foot tapped, once. 

“It’s a good look on you.” He grinned. The pure joy and startled hope in Fier’s eyes is truly amazing.

… He is really beautiful.

  


“A courtesan?” Hyozan mumbled. “Do you follow me?” 

“It’s not this one’s fault that sir likes to frequent his workplace.” Fier smirked.

“You got to wine and dine your clientele.” Hyozan rolled his eyes. 

“You mean you didn’t come for this one?” Fier pouted. That sentence. He had heard that sentence before spoke in the exact same way.

“... Are you Hanako?” Hyozan blushes lightly.

“You recognize me!” Fier gasped, clapping his hands.

“Ok, ok.” Hyozan waved, embarrassed. “No need to tease.”

“You always stare at me so heatedly.” Fier purred sultrily, straight into Hyozan’s ears. “Especially whenever I wear those low shoulder kimono.”

Hyozan couldn’t deny it, since he did, and very blatantly, at that. Hanako always knew he liked them, and had responded with his apology once with a look so hot, he was surprised they both didn’t burst into flames. He remembered being told off after a while, though.

“You stare at other girls a lot, too.” Fier grinned, teasingly, but his eyes aren’t. “Like Marako-Chan.”

(... Fier is actually jealous.

That’s... )

Hyozan actually paid for several dozen nights with Marako. It was great. She moaned absolutely gorgeously, and she appreciated having a returning client who cared more about her pleasure than their own.

“Aren’t you the one who told me to pay for a room if I wanted to stare?” Hyozan deadpanned, instead. 

“... Well, why didn’t you?” Fier said quietly, his face flashing annoyance. 

Hyozan was startled. 

“Was that a hint?” He whispered, affronted. “I thought it was you telling me to fuck off.” If Hyozan realized Hanako was a spy, he wouldn’t have taken it at face value, but since they just seemed like a very highly-priced courtesan, he had taken it as meaning please stop bothering, since he doesn’t exactly wear expensive clothes there.

“... I suppose I could have slipped you more hints.” Fier scowled, looking away. 

“... Green isn’t your color, hime.” Hyozan said, amused. “You are much more suited to warm tones, like red.”

“You are so cheesy.” Fier hissed, cheeks pink.

“Why be vague now?” Hyozan smiled, amused.

“... True.” Fier huffed. He threw himself on Hyozan’s lap and got comfortable.

It was a surrender, as much as he ever saw one.

“Marako-chan always bragged, you know.” Fier said, quietly. “Whenever she’s been with you. Like she didn’t scream loud enough to wake a whole cemetery.” 

Hyozan blushes, a bit. He liked experimenting with his techniques, and Marako was always nice enough to comply, rather eagerly. He did always wondered if she just faked it all, but it’s nice to have confirmation.

“I can’t be the only customer with that sort of kink.” Hyozan grumbled. “I’m not that rare.”

Fier glared, pouting, and pinched his thigh.

“To me.” He spat. “She brags directly to me.”

“... Competition in the House?” Hyozan ran a hair through the blonde locks. “What would Mother say?”

“Even the Mother pitied me.” Fier folded his arm, pissed. “It’s not as if she could do much. She can’t ask a client to go pay for a specific one.”

“Calm your heartbeat.” Hyozan soothed, rubbing his shoulders lightly. Fier huffed, but complied, letting him fawn over the other man, just a bit. “I apologize for being so dense.”

“... I apologize for having unfair expectations.” Fier said, softening. He unfolded his arms. “And then not following up after the misunderstanding.”

It’s… cute. Fier is… really cute. Hyozan wished he could say something, something hopeful, something promising or seductive, to soothe the man, but their situation doesn’t exactly allow it. (Especially when Fier himself was the main cause of how it turned out so bad.)

Their lives don’t exactly allow it. 

So Hyozan just continue working at the knots on Fier’s shoulders, (and prayed they both one day get the chance to apologize, truthfully.)

  


(Mixed Aspecters are rare. 

Aspects have a difficult time mixing, generally. They also fail spectacularly at mutating, most of the time. 

You’ll generally find as many Legendaries as mixed.

Hyozan never knew this as a kid. He grew up where most people’s Aspects are in Legendary ranks, and Mixed Aspecters are the norm. Hyozan himself was a Mixed Aspecter, and what kid doesn’t think of themselves as the norm of all the world to come?

Which is why, though many people often don’t reach such a conclusion, due to how rare they are, Hyozan generally assume people are Mixed Aspecters first, and plan for it. 

The Sun Informant was an… anomaly. 

Hyozan found it fascinating that nobody was really sure what sex, Aspect or nationality they are. Hyozan himself didn’t know until recently. But that can’t be right. A lot of people might not know that Hyozan is a trans man, but they sure can tell his birth gender is female. People also hunt the informants regularly. It’s impossible that one’s Aspect would not leak out, especially if more than half of them come out alive. 

Moreover, hiding a Fire Aspect in battle? That’s almost goddamn impossible. None of the Elemental Aspects has that sort of privilege. 

There is also the fact that despite memorizing the man’s feature, Hyozan can’t tell the man’s nationality, other than he’s from Central. 

But… That’s not right? 

Or rather, that can’t be all. 

He’s blonde, for goodness’s sake. His accent… Hyozan actually can’t pinpoint that man’s accent. And yet, he’s dead set that the man’s from Central.

Nobody seems to notice this discrepancy, either. Hyozan hadn’t consulted the Secret Society, simply because there hadn’t arisen a reason to, but now, confronted with the man as such a point-blank, and having to dig out the man’s real identity to ascertain his reasons, Hyozan wished he had. 

Good thing it wasn’t some outrageous Aspect like Mind Aspect. Else Fier would have realized his plan was discovered long ago.)

They apparently truly has no lingerie or sexy clothes for male, because from then on, it was only Hyozan who got dressed up. 

Hyozan slammed his foot against the wall next to Fier, basically flashing everything in his— can you even call this a skirt? They should have just given him panties and call it a day. 

He bounced his almost nonexistent breasts, which is accentuated by the pushup bras. 

“Eey.” Hyozan said, finger gunning. 

“Yikes.” Fier grimaced, looking up his skirt. “Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t be mean.”

“I dislike it as well!” Hyozan grinned. “No offense to all the girls in the world.”

“No offense.” Fier inclined his head, agreeing. “But I like dicks.”

Hyozan slid down next to the blonde.

“So, how's your day?” He smiled, amused. 

“It’s great!” Fier gave a thumbs up. “There are 1078 bricks in this general area!”

“Really!” Hyozan clapped his hand, delighted, like he doesn’t know. “I can’t imagine!”

Fier rolled his eyes, but he was evidently amused. 

“Wanna play the math game again?” He offered. 

“Yes, please.” Hyozan grinned, and they both raised their fist. 

“Eight.” Fier began the game. 

“Four,” Hyozan said, determined. He has only lost three matches, small calculations being one of his better fields, but Fier has much better foresight. He can’t let up, lest risk losing.

Fier wakes up very strangely. 

He wakes up at the crack of dawn, a bit later than Hyozan’s own biological clock. He opened both of his eyes immediately, wide awake, and then sat up, looking around.

He would stare at Hyozan, who was exercising or stretching or something, eerily silent. 

A lot of people would call him half-asleep, or hazy. Hyozan doesn’t find a shred of sleepiness in those amber eyes. 

“Yes?” Hyozan said, stretching his limbs.

“... Hello.” Fier said, blank and low. He continued to stare. 

“How are you?” Hyozan said, just to have said something. It was very awkward.

Fier inclined his head. After a minute or two, he went back to sleep. He snoozed on for exactly an hour, by the seconds, and yawned awake, acting like the whole previous thing doesn’t happen. 

“You are always up so early.” He complained as he rubbed his eyes, and stretched out his back. “I don’t know how you do it.”

Hyozan doesn’t know how the blonde does… whatever is that he does, either. He is one hundred percent sure Fier is in total control of his bodily functions and can sleep and wake in a snap if he wished. He wasn’t as affected by exhaustion as Hyozan is. 

After around two weeks of their joint imprisonments, Fier changed his routine. He woke up, got up, walked over to Hyozan without even changing his breathing, and knelt down next to him. 

He took Hyozan’s wrist, pressing his thumb into the veins. 

“Good.” Fier nodded approvingly, like being alive was a great achievement, and patted Hyozan’s head. 

He then got back to his side, and went back to sleep.

That’s… cute. 

(And sad.)

Some nights now, they slept near each other. And Hyozan drifted into consciousness with a thumb circling over his wrist. 

“Sorry for waking you up.” Fier said. 

Hyozan hadn’t even opened his eyes or changed his breathing. And yet, the blonde just knew. Just fucking knew. It was remarkable. 

“It’s fine.” Hyozan said, eyes still closed. “I could have sworn you wake up later than me.”

“I check on you every hour.” Fier replied, promptly and succinctly.

(Don’t be so scared. Hyozan wanted to say. Please don’t be so scared. I’m here.

But the guilt is bone-deep, and it’s there for a reason.)

“Go back to sleep.” Hyozan said, instead. “It’s not even 2.”

“Ok.” Fier said, obediently enough. He doesn’t release Hyozan’s wrist, and Hyozan doesn’t make him.

Those nights, he slept peacefully, all the way until morning.

It was rather unexpected. Fier came back from torture one day, eyes hazy, sweating and breathing heavily. Hyozan went over, attempting to help, but before his hands even came close, Fier slapped him away, and scrambled back.

Hyozan blinked, shock. 

“Stay away.” Fier said, strained. 

“What on Earth?” Hyozan said, kneeling down to the blonde’s eye level, but respected his wish. “What’s wrong?”

Fier shook his head vehemently, folding his legs against himself. 

“You can tell me.” Hyozan said, tensely. “I won’t judge.”

“You can’t help with this.” Fier hissed. 

“Fucking try me, brat.” Hyozan spat. 

“No.” Fier insisted, sobbing. “Please, you can’t.”

Hyozan almost panicked, and then caught a familiar smell.

“Oh,” Hyozan said, and then scoffed. “Why didn’t you just say it was an aphrodisiac?”

Fier’s breath hitches and he tucked further into himself. 

Hyozan settles down, and sat at a respectable distance, absolutely calm. 

“Did they touch you anywhere private to apply it?” Hyozan asked, clinically. His heartbeat was even, his body temperature normal. He knows Fier can feel that sort of thing, if Hyozan was nervous or scared, just as he could.

“... No.” Fier looked up slightly from the ball he formed himself in.

“What form was the medicine in?” Hyozan continued, looking at Fier with detached, professional eyes. 

“Pills,” Fier said, tone still a bit nervous. “Two of them. Oval. White. It’s rather small.”

“How long ago was it?” Hyozan tried to catalog in his mind, the type of medicine it was. 

“Only fifteen minutes,” Fier said, and he matched Hyozan’s breathing, his body beginning to untense. His temperature was still too high, and he still has an erection, though. “It took ten minutes to activate.”

“Ah, I see.” Hyozan nodded, and smiled politely. “Calm your breathing, and meditate. It was a relatively fast-reacting drug and will wear off equally fast. It will take half an hour at most. Your body will retain no damage.” For now.

“Ok.” Fier nodded, relieved. His whole body sagged. “Ok. Thank you.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Hyozan smiled, detached, and then stood up and left to the other side. 

Within thirty minutes, Fier came over, quietly, and laid his hand on Hyozan’s.

Body temperature: 37.1 degree Celsius. 

Hormones level: regular. 

Heart rate: 38 bpm.

Verdict: ideal. 

The result was even worse with Hyozan. He swallowed the pill easily, a bit amused. As soon as he made it back to the cell, he sat, arms folded, and work at cycling the pills through his blood flow quickly. The effects were gone within 3 minutes. 

Fier watched, part awed and part jealous, when Hyozan looked up, smug as hell. 

This type of aphrodisiac built up resistance quickly, and it can cause damage to one’s reproductive system if used too much, so they couldn’t use it more than three times. 

After that experience, Fier just suffer through his aphrodisiac in his corner, humming. 

“You are into jazz?” Hyozan said, judgemental. “Seriously?” 

“What?” Fier said, offended. “What’s wrong with jazz?” 

“It’s so… cheesy. Slow.” Hyozan made a face. “Don’t Fire Aspecters have fast tempos?”

“And?” Fier said, defensive. “Don’t Water Aspecters have slow tempos? What do you like, then?”

“Electric!” Hyozan grinned. “Or Old-world Electronic Post-rock is fine too.”

Fier laughed, but then stopped when he saw that Hyozan wasn’t. 

“Ok.” He said, tentative. “Electric is one thing. But what the heck is an Old-world Electronic Post something?”

“Old-world Electronic Post-Rock.” Hyozan recited dutifully, grinning. 

“Yeah. Alright?” Fier said, exasperated. “That ain’t a real genre.” 

“Sure is.” Hyozan preened. “Want me to sing you a song?”

“With your low, squawking and nasal voice?” Fier deadpanned. “Sure.” 

Fier really has no right to say that. Even though his voice was low and smooth, he sings completely off-key. Hyozan hopes Fier sings in torture chambers, so the torturer gets to suffer, too.

Hyozan sang. 

Singing was one of the only things he appreciates from his female body, apart from his shapely legs, and his beautiful hands. Hyozan can perfectly sing any song, and can even imitate vibrato. He said imitate, because they aren’t as good as the real thing, but for any untrained ears, he is as good as. 

Fier stared, outraged. 

“What the fuck?” He spat. “No! That’s so fucking unfair! Your voice is like a duck, how can you sing so well?! You even sounded sad with that smirk on your face!”

Hyozan sighed dramatically. 

“It’s called talent, mate.” He finger gunned at the blonde. Fier stared at him, and then bounced. Hyozan shrieked in laughter, and then they spent the afternoon wrestling.

“Oh, no wonder why you only play and dance,” Hyozan said when they were just resting. “You’ve never sang in the house. Lots of customers always complained, because you have such a beautiful voice.”

“Mother forbade me.” Fier rolled his eyes. “Said if I sang, my sale would hit rock bottom.”

“... I mean, not necessarily rock bottom, but..” Hyozan chuckled. 

“Hey!” Fier protested. “I have a perfectly ok singing voice! It’s not great, bu—“

“But it sucks.” Hyozan pulled no punches, pityingly.

“Unfair.” Fier huffed. “People with talents are just so unfair.”

“My apology, dear.” Hyozan laughed, and then paused, his blood running cold.

That was a slip. An actual slip. Out loud and unplanned. 

“Don’t be mean.” Fier rolled his eyes. He glanced at Hyozan warningly from the corner of his eye.

“Sorry, sorry.” Hyozan grinned. “It’s just easy to set you off.” 

Hyozan is so lucky Fier is a professional. The man played it off so easily. There is a pit in his stomach right now, rolling uncomfortably at how easily he said it.

“What about you?” Hyozan continued instead because moping is for losers and people with too much free time. “If you suck so bad at singing, you have to be good at something else.”

“Hey!” Fier folded his arms, offended. “I will have you know I got a foot in the art industry as a famous traveling artist.”

“Hmm, sounds fake.” Hyozan deadpanned. “You don’t seem to be doing too hot in the art affair in general.”

“How rude.” Fier narrowed his eyes, voice low. “Are you usually this rude?”

“... I didn’t mean it like that, my apology.” Hyozan said, hastily, face a bit guilty. “I was just teasing. I didn’t know you are _ sensitive _ about it.”

“Well,” Fier glared, turning away. His face reddened in anger. “It’s not very funny, is it?” 

“I have no idea what else you would have me say.” Hyozan knitted his eyebrows, frustrated. “Is saying the truth a crime?” 

Fier glared at him one last time, and stomped off to his side of the room, huffing. 

“Fine!” Hyozan yelled, and turned away in his own corner of the room, secluded. 

Good. They won’t look further into it now. Fier is really the best.

They both pretended to avoid each other’s eyes, keeping one another in their peripheral vision. Body language Codes aren’t nearly complicated enough for this conversation, so Fier tapped his finger, which is hidden by his body, not even slightly audibly.

‘Dear, really?’ Fier scratched the side of his neck, shy and amused.

‘It was a slip.’ Hyozan worried his left ear, the tip of the shell, a code for insanity. He should probably have worried the middle, which is a code for slip of the mind, or forgetfulness.

‘I like it.’ Fier made no code with this message, but just the message itself made Hyozan’s heart leaped. 

(He meant it.)

‘My dear.’ Hyozan tapped, looking down to the right, asking for permission.

‘I think.’ Fier tapped, and then paused, hesitating. 

Hyozan’s brain felt numb, watching the blonde tapped, slowly and arduously, clear as day.

For a moment, Hyozan contemplated if he was hallucinating. Sure, the gruel they give them is bland as all hell, but some hallucinogens, especially ones Hyozan caught wind of before his capture, leave no special taste.

‘It could be just due to our circumstances.’ Hyozan tapped, when Fier began to rub his knee, a real worry habit. 

‘I have had a crush on you since we’ve met.’ Fier tapped back, flicking an invisible dust off his right shoulder with a whole palm. Right shoulder, whole palm was a ‘no’. Scratching one’s knuckle is a ‘yes’. ‘Being here, together, may have accelerated the process, and I can’t say that being captured and locked together does nothing to my brain, but I know it’s real.’

‘Don’t spies worry about forming too much emotional bonds?’ Hyozan tapped, just a bit frantic. 

‘You would prefer if I do, wouldn’t you?’ Fier tapped back, teasing. ‘Because you hate cowards.’

Hyozan closed his eyes, and blinked slowly, like he almost went to sleep. It was… a similar version to the confession at the beginning of their imprisonment.

‘I’m glad it was you.’ Fier tapped, the pounding of his heart loud and clear. He hid his blush by curling up into his knee. 

‘Two spies got captured together.’ Hyozan tapped, amused. ‘They fell in love.’

It was the stupidest, cruelest joke in existence, and they almost laughed, anyway.

(He is honest.

He was honest.

Fier was honest. He had a crush on Hyozan and still...

… Truly, what a professional.)

Then in who knows how long, it was isolation torture. Hyozan and Fier was dragged off, each being put into blindfolds and ears plugged. 

When Hyozan opened his eyes again, it was complete darkness. The room he was in had no windows. There was a single slot on the door, and they slipped in 3 square meals a day, and four cups of water. 

It was worse than pain. 

It was worse than seeing Fier in pain. 

Hyozan spent all day, every day, rocking back and forth on his feet, and absentmindedly doing exercises to keep himself sane. 

Hyozan doesn’t let himself get hallucinations. He refused to let himself go insane. They can’t lock him here forever, which means when he eventually meets Fier again, he had to be damn sure he was sane.

He mumbled to himself, talking about the plots of various books and movies he liked and recited all the RNAs and proteins he could remember. He chanted. He prayed. He wrote runes all over his body, and then applied invisibility tunes to them all individually. He drove himself fucking insane thinking about what could possibly happening to Fier.

Seconds feel like hours, and hours feels like an eternity.

Sometimes, he just laid there, letting his mind go blank. He imagined stories of knights and princesses, silly ones like how he used to read in bookstores, back when he was but a wee kid, knowing nothing but peace. 

He thought about various fanfictions he had read, and began to tell himself again, the favorite stories he had read.

He reminiscent about the past, determined not to let the darkness claim his mind. He thought about his beloved family, and how they must be doing. His family is strong, so much stronger than Hyozan could ever dream to be, but he worried, anyway, because he loved them to bits, and if there was a single chance in a million they are hurt, he would go to war and back for them.

He reminiscent about Fier. He missed Fier. It feels like an eternity since he had seen Fier. His warmth, his voice, his skills, and his knowledge. His skin, his hair, his blazing eyes. The line of his jaw, his neck, down to his chest. The curvature of his waist and bottom and thigh. His beautifully shaped legs and arms. 

Hyozan startled out of his thought with an audible gasp. He was wet in between his legs.

Hyozan recited the whole Atlas, and still can’t get the image of Fier out of his brain.

Hyozan eventually put himself to sleep. He slept all day, waking up to eat, exercise, recite a few poems and physics theories, and then went to sleep again. 

People must have lived and died when he slept. Empires must have risen and fallen. It felt impossibly long. Hyozan’s surprised he didn’t just grow old and die. 

He slept and he slept and he slept. He slept for so long, he began to dream of Fier, of having companion. The sheer disappointment he felt, waking up one day after such a dream, to find utter darkness and silent, was almost akin to having ice put directly into his dissected spine. 

This. This is why he doesn’t dream.

Hyozan curled up and cried until his entire shirt was covered in tears. He cried bitterly and painfully like he’d never cried before. He cried until he nearly fainted with exhaustion and dehydration. 

It was a weakness, but a weakness he was willing to show, rather than holding it back and risk himself mentally. 

Let the Empirical pat themselves on the back, they made him cry. 

It hurts. It hurts so bad. Death was better than loneliness. Death was better than living in this dark hole, without the warmth of skin or the echoes of voices. The pain tore at his heart and crawled on his skin, it was such a physically and bodily bother. 

Eventually, the wall in front of him lifted. 

Hyozan jerked awake and stared at Fier, who sat opposite of him. The blonde stared back, equally shocked. Hyozan was breathing so heavily, he was basically gasping. Fier’s eyes roamed all over him, frantically checking for injuries. There is a slightly crazed look in his eyes. Maybe there is a crazed look in both of their eyes.

Fier looked so much better fed, and no longer as dehydrated. His hair was in a complicated bun today. It was noticeably thinner than the last time they have seen each other. Hyozan hopes he hadn’t been pulling his hair. There were dark circles under his eyes, ones that are not from the lack of sleep. The parts that aren’t sickly pale is covered in dust and grimes. His nails were bitten, and some parts of it were bloody. His body was scarless, having been kept and cultivated carefully. It was distinctly different from Hyozan, whose carelessness often left marks, ones not even he can heal completely. 

Fier looked absolutely beautiful. He was fucking ravishing. Hyozan drank in the sight of him so hungrily, he felt like his mouth watered, just looking at the blonde. He could get arrested for public indecency, staring at someone like this.

They both instinctively moved to each other, before stopping. 

“I love you.” Fier said, desperate. He said it more to himself than anything. His voice was scratchy. Hyozan had never loved any sounds more than this. It’s like ear orgasm.

“We are so fucked.” Hyozan said, almost sobbing. It was pretty much an agreement.

They met in the middle, clutching each other. Fier fell backward, his knees weakened as he sobbed, desperate. They moaned at the feeling of each other’s flesh. God, it felt so great to finally have contact with someone. They were both so touch starved. Hyozan fell in between Fier’s legs, his arms roaming across the blonde’s body.

Hyozan got tears and snot all over the other man’s shirt, but neither of them really cared, frantically patting each other.

“You are safe, you are safe, you are safe.” Fier chanted, rocking Hyozan back and forth. The blonde’s hands rubbed circles under his shirt. “I was so fucking worried. I thought I was going to die from worry.”

“I’m here.” Hyozan sobbed, his arms right around the other man’s waist. The skin on skin contact feels like heaven. He never, ever wanted to let Fier go. “I’m here. I missed you so much.”

Fier fell on his back, bringing Hyozan with him. He wrapped his arms under the other man’s head, afraid to even let him slightly in pain. 

Fier buried his face into Hyozan’s chest, ears pressed against his heart. It beat in time with the blonde’s, terrifyingly in sync. 

Hyozan felt so overwhelmingly happy, it was like his entire body was tingling. It felt like all the pain in the world, all the terrible things he endured in the dark was finally reciprocated in joy, holding this man here in his arms. Hyozan breathes in the deep musk of Fier’s body, feeling his limbs weakened at the wonderfully familiar smell. He wanted to just strip off his stupid clothes, just so every centimeter of him could be covered in the warmth of Fier’s skin. He doesn’t do that, though. Fier would be scared. 

They just held each other for a long time, crying their eyes out. 

Eventually, they parted slightly. Fier reaches up to cup Hyozan’s face, staring into his face longingly. His bloodshot eyes were filled with fear. His adorable nose was red.

Fier swallowed, and then looked away first. 

“Don’t.” Hyozan pleaded. 

The blonde doesn’t even try to deny his request, angling his face back, biting his lips. 

“It’s fine.” Hyozan said, reassuringly. “It will be fine. I promise.” 

“... I’m scared.” Fier admitted, his eyes wet. “I am so scared.”

“Dude.” Hyozan chuckled wetly. “You can’t even think of hurting me.” Then he pressed their lips together. 

Fier moaned immediately at the contact. He made a motion like he wanted to wrench off, but can’t be bothered to. Their lips were both dried and annoyingly wet at the same time, courtesy of the salty tears, and Hyozan’s lips are slightly bloodied. He worried his lips even more than Fier. Their breaths absolutely ranked. But goddamn does it feels good. They spent sweet and lavish time just memorizing the shape of each other’s lips, sucking and licking lightly. 

“I feel like this is giving up.” Fier said, when they parted for air. 

“Can you even get it up, looking at me?” Hyozan gasped, baffled. 

Fier grimaced, which turned into a chuckle. 

“Hell nah.” 

And then they continued to make out, on the cold hard stone floor. It was, to put it bluntly, sad as fuck. 

The Empirical gave them another three days together, probably hoping they caved and fucked. 

They did not cave and fucked. Hyozan and Fier spent the entirety of three days clutching each other, determined to touch every centimeter of each other’s body at least 10 times over. Hyozan’s breath hitches when Fier began massaging his foot, slow and sensually. Fier loved having Hyozan’s fingers running down his spine. Hyozan laid his head on the crook of the blonde’s arm listening intently as he rambled about The Roman and Greek sculpture, and how it compared to Renaissance and Neoclassicism. Hyozan whispered about melatonin related diseases and conditions, too excited. It’s such a joy to be able to talk to someone, trading knowledge and listening to a familiar voice. Hyozan thought Fier kind of got the shorter end of the sticks, seeing as the blonde sounds like low baritone and talked with a permanent spine-shivering bedroom voice, while Hyozan sounded distinctly squawking, kind of like a thug, but by the dreamy look on his face, it wasn’t much of a bother. 

The only time they stopped talking was when they slept, or make out. 

They slept entangled in each other’s limbs, and sometimes, Hyozan would be moving a limb, only to realize it wasn’t his limbs, an immensely distorting experience. Fier still woke up later than Hyozan does, but just for a bit, now. 

He slept at Hyozan’s chest, ears against his heart, a habit that’s even much more ingrained now. The moment Hyozan came into consciousness, Fier would follow, pressing little kisses all over Hyozan’s face, and nuzzling him awake. 

Hyozan has a bit of an inkling of what exactly is happening, but he doesn’t ask, because Fier doesn’t tell. 

They make out a lot. They make out perhaps just a bit too much. They would probably be making out all they if they didn’t miss each other’s voice. Hyozan doesn’t really moan, and Fier dislike expressing them in circumstances like these. 

Hyozan liked the way Fier’s lips look bruises, slick with saliva and panting in pleasure. Fier mostly lead, as he was more experienced in it. He coached Hyozan’s tongue into his mouth, intertwining with his and teaches him to suck, lick and bite the warm muscle.

  


* * *

  


On the second day, Fier tugged him upright, holding his hand out excitedly, an arm behind his back. Hyozan laughed, and took the offered hand, delighted. 

They danced, a czardas first, the tempo increasing rapidly, their heart racing. Their hands parted, and then they spun, meeting each in the middle and started on a fandango. Fier grinned as he tapped a complicated sequence, looking so much like a fancy and smug tropical bird doing a mating dance that Hyozan doubled over and tripped on his foot and messed up his samba. Fier laughed uproariously and barely managed to catch Hyozan, using the momentum to spin him into a waltz. 

Hyozan easily moved into the dance, his eyes twinkling as they settled into a simple boxed steps. 

“I like the look in your eyes.” Fier grinned, as he released their hands. Hyozan grinned foxily and stepped in rhythm around the man, hands swaying in opposite and hips hitching. He kicked his legs and jumped lightly as he walked, fastening the pace again. He raised his arms and spun, feet circling the ground. 

“Are you attempting to seduce me with only that level of basic jazz, darling?” Fier caught Hyozan by the waist and began to lead him into a much more complicated move. 

“No, I was hoping you would teach me.” Hyozan said, smiling shyly as he arched his back, an arm raised in the air. 

“It would be an honor.” Fier grinned, face brightening. 

They danced until they collapse, Hyozan straining his back. It was fun as hell, and it’s something he hoped they will get to do together forever and evermore. 

  


Hyozan’s hair had finally lengthened to his shoulder blade. Fier stared at him pleadingly, and Hyozan pretended like he was not immediately swayed. 

Fier eagerly knelt behind Hyozan, humming as he went through his hair, gently and lovingly. 

“It can’t possibly feel that nice.” Hyozan laughed as Fier stopped for the fifth time and just held him tightly, kissing his hair.

“Nope!” Fier grinned. “But I like it anyway.”

Ain’t that their entire relationship. 

Fier knows Hyozan preferred function over beauty for his hair, so he pushed down the inner part-time courtesan inside him and did a simple tight bun, a thin braid wrapping around the base.

Hyozan doesn’t really know how to do hair, other than braids, and his braids are rather notoriously messy. Not effortlessly and casually messy like how Fier does it. Rather, misshapen and shabby, really sad looking braids. 

Fier touched them gently, a small blush on his face. 

“You can undo it.” Hyozan winced. 

“... I like it.” Fier said, smiling shyly. “Since you did it.”

Hyozan sucked in a breath, making a keening noise. That’s so cute. That’s so fucking cute. Fier is so beautiful, he made everything beautiful, even Hyozan’s sad attempt at hair styling.

  


The Empirical Faction made a huge mistake. 

Sure, they are having romantic-ish contact with each other now but trying to part them resulted in a lot of dead and severely injured. It doesn’t matter the condition of the room anymore. They both fought tooth and nail, clawing, kicking and generally poking out a lot of eyes. 

Fier may have claimed to be weak against Barrier Aspecter, but there was nothing weak about the way he punched through one’s skull when she tried to grab for Hyozan. 

They aren’t stronger, and the condition wasn’t any better.

But now, they knew, if they parted, or if one of them is hurt, the other will cave immediately. Losing doesn’t mean death, pain or insanity for both of them anymore. They were both informants. That could mean the entire collapse of a Faction, if one of them spill what they know. 

The worst thing is, they have no idea if they would actually cave or not. It was the world, their families, friends, and colleagues, but they were obsessively devoted to each other now. Fier kept a palm on Hyozan at all times. Hyozan memorized the way Fier’s blood move in his body, the shape and curvature of his body. Fier memorized the heat of Hyozan’s body, the temperature of each and every area.

They don’t have sex, and don’t do anything other than kiss, and cuddle. But they could collapse civilizations for each other.

Xycer came, eventually. He raised an eyebrow at the clutching pair. 

“Really?” He smirked. “Isn’t it better to just do what we want? I promise you two will be transported into a much better living quarters, and provided for.”

“Fuck off.” Fier spat, an arm held protectively over Hyozan. This is the only one person they can’t defeat, not even together, in this state. The Empirical has been starving them. 

Hyozan was ripped off from Fier’s arms, screaming. 

“No!” Fier roared, punching at Xycer’s ankle. His barrier shattered, but regenerated before Fier even raised his fist for a second punch. The blonde was kicked off, mercilessly. “Please, stop it!”

Xycer held Hyozan up by the throat, choking him. 

Hyozan gasped, clutching at the fist, his feet kicking. 

“No, no, no!” Fier cried. He clutches uselessly at the barrier, his fingertips bleeding. “Please!”

“You know what you have to do.” Xycer said, cold and pitiless. 

Fier couldn’t say anything back, sobbing against the background of Hyozan choking. 

“Disappointing.” Xycer sneered. He eased the grip and dragged Hyozan off, to the torture chamber. 

Fier doesn’t have to fake the gasping sobs of relief and pain when Hyozan was returned, broken and bruised. 

But Hyozan had to fake passing out, calming his heartbeat. 

Hyozan waited until the presence disappeared outside the room, and turned an exhausted grin to Fier. The blonde complied, touching the softest of kiss against his lips, shaking. 

“You did it.” Fier sniffled, not a shred of doubt in his tone. 

Hyozan was a bit scared of how hard they fall, and how bad it will hurt if they were ripped apart. Their jobs aren’t the easiest ones, nor the cleanest. Even if peace reigned, there will always be people after them, not understanding that informants and spies, are ultimately middlemen. Their lives are in constant risk of danger. There is no telling if another incident like this will happen again. 

But for now, it’s all fine.

The Resistance’s spy had made it. Their message will reach the Secret Society by the time the sunsets. 

They will escape this place. 


End file.
